New Guests can't be handled
A hollow roared in the sky as a young girl was facing over a dozen of hollows alone."You leave me no choice. Subaru, it's your turn." She said, as her face took a dramatic change." Let's do this!" The other personality said as she effortlessly defeated one of them with a kick. Another attacked from behind, but she effortlessly dodged and kicked it on the head, obliterating it. "This is boring, you handle it. Gina." Then her kind face returned from that monster like expression." Fine, I'll finish this." She said as a hollow attempted to punch her, but she effortlessly caught it, creating a large wave of sand in the plain desert of Hueco Mundo."I'm sorry.Hado no 33 Soukatsui." She said as a large blue flame completey destroyed the hollow. " There, that should be finished." She said, as an unknown presence had appeared." Huh, who's there?" Family arguments " Who else is it?" Ryu said as he was scratching his head. " Aww, man. Don't surprise me like that!" " Why shouldn't I." Ryu relied in a lazily manner. " Well, well. Why are you two so angry." Another voice came in as a youthful woman with long black hair appeared. " Kuroki, why are you here?" Gina wondered. " Yes this is my perfect chance. Would you like a duel Kuroki." Ryu asked " Huh, a duel. Why not." Both combatants drew their blades. " Here I come." Ryu charged in with his blade in his grip, but Kuroki gracefully and effortlessly parried, and got behind him, aiming at his head, she was about to go for the finishing blow, but Ryu dodged and got above her. Then he quickly did many stabs with his zanpakutou, with Kuroki parrying thm all. " What's wrong. Your sword is losing skill. Kuroki said as she quickly went in front of him, and used many dance like strikes, and kept him off balance. Ryu quickly thought, and started using kido. " Hado no 33 Soukatsui." Ryu said, generating a blast of blue energy. " Is this it." Kuroki wondered as she effortlessly sliced the blast in half. " Well, it seems that it's your turn Yari Ken." Ryu said. " If you are planning to use that, then I won't hold back." Kuroki said as she sheathed her blade. A Flashing Spear " stab and slice. Yari Ken." Ryu said as his blade was momentarily enveloped in a blue light, revealing the same long nodachi, with a spear head. "The one being saved, becomes the hand that saves. Nana tenmetsu." Kuroki chanted as she drew her blade again as hundreds of invisible wires surrounded both her and Ryu. " Let's do this." Ryu said as his blade extended, but Kuroki efforrtlessly blocked, again and again, as Ryu kept on slashing her from far away. "This is boring, I'll make it more interesting." Kuroki said as he jumped high into te air. " Zo o tenmetsu." Kuroki chanted, creating a large amount of wires on her blade, becoming a large hammer that was going to pummel Ryu. "Aaah." Ryu shouted as he got pummeled to the ground by Kuroki's attack. " Well, since that's finished, I'm going back. Gina, you coming." " Yes I am." Gina said, as she scurried behind Kuroki. An enveloping darkness " Oh hoh. It seems that a new threat might be imposing. Oh well, wonder how far they can go." A strange voice said, as he dissapeared instantly.